Moisson funèbre
by bayas
Summary: Kolya a besoin du Major pour une récolte un peu spéciale. Chapitre 5 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Très sombre histoire, mais lisez jusqu'au bout s'il vous plait !

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi mais à la MGM.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

_- Que voulez vous Kolya ?_

_- J'ai besoin de vos dons de pilote Major. Seul un descendant des Anciens peut piloter un, comment vous dites déjà ?_

_- Jumper, _déclara Rodney

_- Merci Docteur MacKay, mais je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler. Votre voix m'agace._

_- Tiens, moi qui croyait être le seul, _dit John en fusillant du regard le pauvre scientifique.

_- Comment ça ? Il y aurait de la discorde dans l'équipe ? _s'amusa Kolya.

L'équipe SGA1 était vraiment dans une mauvaise posture. Après s'être posé sur cette planète, ils étaient tombés aux mains des Géniis. Ils étaient maintenant à genoux, les mains attachées dans le dos.

_- Alors, Major ? Que décidez vous ?_

_- Hum ... C'est non._

_- Que je vous explique. Que vous vouliez ou non, vous nous emmènerez sur l'autre continent pour que nous puissions récupérer du penchblende. Comme les habitants ne sont pas accueillants, le transport aérien me paraît le plus adapté._

_- Et qu'est-ce le pench-machin-chose ?_ demanda John.

_- C'est un minerai important pour la composition de notre nouvelle bombe._

_- Wow. Mais non. Vous ne m'avez pas convaincu._

_- D'accord. Je vais employer des moyens plus persuasif._

Il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes qui sortit un long couteau et le plaça sous la gorge de MacKay.

_- Je vais le tuer, _murmura Kolya.

_- Ne faites pas ça Kolya, _grogna Sheppard.

Encore un autre signe de Kolya et son lieutenant commença à entamer la gorge de MacKay. Celui-ci hurlait, un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son cou.

_- STOP. D'accord. Je vous emmène où vous voulez. Arrêtez !_

Le lieutenant Génii relâcha son prisonnier. Rodney tremblait de tout son corps. Il chercha John du regard et se calma.

Kolya attrapa les cheveux de Sheppard et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_- Je n'aime pas être méchant. D'habitude je suis très gentil, j'ai beaucoup de qualités. Une, en particulier. _Un sourire barbare se dessina sur son visage. John sentit une autre main lui agripper le cou pendant que Kolya s'éloignait. _Je tiens toujours mes promesses !_

Tout alla vite. Trop vite. Kolya dégaina son arme et tira sur MacKay. Une balle dans le ventre.

_- NON ! _hurlèrent le reste de SGA1.

Rodney se plia en deux et s'écroula dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés sur John.

Maîtrisé par trois gorilles Géniis, John ne put rien faire. Il regarda son ami se vider de son sang, il vit la détresse et la douleur dans son regard.

Rodney ferma les yeux un instant, toussa et cracha du sang. Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Teyla, Aiden et pour finir John, comme un adieu à son équipe. Il ne les referma pas, la mort figeant à tout jamais son regard bleu.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, John ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

_- Oh. Major, je ne vous savais pas si sensible. Allons au Jumper et emmenez nous sur le continent. A la moindre remarque je fais égorger Teyla._

Tel un robot John mit en marche le vaisseau. Lors du décollage, il regarda une dernière fois le corps de MacKay. Il remarqua que des Géniis emportaient son corps au campement.

**oOo**

Six heures plus tard le Jumper revint à son point de départ et se posa en catastrophe. Le plan de Kolya n'avait pas fonctionné et les Syners avaient attaqué capturant Kolya. Teyla avait reçu une balle dans la jambe lors de l'attaque, il fallait absolument qu'elle se fasse soigner.

_- Merde. Le Jumper n'ira pas plus loin, il a été touché par la dernière roquette. Il faut continuer à pied. Ford, aidez Teyla. _Ils sortirent du Jumper_. Raccompagnez la sur Atlantis, je retourne au camp de base des Géniis. Je vais chercher Rodney. _

_- Mais Major, il est mort, _déclara Teyla.

_- Je sais. Je veux ramener son corps sur Atlantis. Ford en route, c'est un ordre._

_- A vos ordres. _Il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas discuter avec un Major en mode Terminator.

**oOo**

Douze, ou peut-être treize soldats abattus lors de son parcours. Maintenant, il tenait l'un des soldats par le col de la veste.

_- Dis-moi où est le Docteur MacKay !_

_- Il est dans la grange, _prononça t'il avant de rendre un dernier soupir.

John entra dans le bâtiment, tout de suite il reconnut l'odeur très particulière du sang. Il aperçut une forme sombre dans un coin, une couverture recouvrant le corps de son ami. Seule, sa main dépassait.

**oOo**

Elisabeth discutait avec Carson qui revenait d'une mission de secours, un membre de SGA9 venait de se casser la jambe.

_- Activation de la porte. Docteur Weir, c'est le code du lieutenant Ford avec un code urgence médicale._

_- Levez le bouclier. Docteur Beckett vous êtes revenu à temps. _

Teyla et Ford passèrent la porte.

_- Nous avons rencontrés les Géniis, je dois repartir tout de suite avec du renfort sur la planète._

_- Les Géniis ? Ford, où sont Sheppard et MacKay ? _demanda Elisabeth.

Aiden baissa les yeux.

_- C'est une longue histoire. Le Major est reparti au camp de base des Géniis pour récupérer ... le corps de MacKay._

_- Le corps ? Rodney est mort ?_ crièrent ensemble Weir et Beckett.

**oOo**

Teyla fut prise en charge par l'assistante du Docteur Beckett. Il voulait absolument accompagner Ford et SGA9. Que Rodney soit mort lui semblait tellement irréel qu'il fallait qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux.

Le voyage jusqu'au campement se fit en silence. Ils pouvaient suivre facilement la trace du Major car il avait laissé des cadavres Géniis le long du chemin, tout comme le petit poucet semant des cailloux. Ford s'inquiétait car le Major n'avait pas répondu à son appel radio.

Arrivés au campement Beckett sortit un détecteur de vie.

_- Il y a quelqu'un dans ce bâtiment, _murmura t'il.

Ils s'avançèrent prudemment. Ford repéra son supérieur assis près d'une masse sombre, il devina tout de suite que c'était le corps du scientifique.

_- Major ? C'est moi, Ford. _

John était prostré, il ne quittait pas du regard le corps de Rodney. Carson s'agenouilla et souleva la couverture. On dit souvent que les morts semblent dormir, mais Rodney était mort les yeux ouverts. _Cette image va me hanter toute ma vie, _pensa Carson. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit signe à SGA9 de l'aider à mettre le corps sur la civière. Il s'approcha ensuite de John.

_- John. Nous allons ramener le Docteur MacKay. Venez._

Il aida le Major à se relever. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Rodney, John se repassait en boucle la mort de son coéquipier. _Pourquoi je n'ai pas tuer Kolya sur Dagan ? J'aurais dû accepter tout de suite de piloter le Jumper. Si j'avais su ..._

Quand il passa la porte et se retrouva dans la salle d'embarquement John eut un choc. Toutes les personnes vivant sur Atlantis se trouvaient là. Carson qui le soutenait depuis le campement resserra son étreinte car il redoutait que le Major ne s'écroule submergé par tant d'émotion. Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil et put voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Les gens s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le cortège.

**oOo**

Trois jours plus tard ce fut les funérailles. Elisabeth avait tout organisé, une cérémonie sobre mais terriblement émouvante. Des bougies avaient été installées dans la salle d'embarquement et un prêtre récita une prière. Teyla était venue en fauteil roulant, elle portait autour de son cou un foulard en soie que lui avait offert Rodney pour son anniversaire. Elle fit un discours, tout comme Aiden, Carson, et Radek. John avait retrouvé toute sa force mais quelque chose avait changé, il n'était plus le grand gamin qui se chamallait avec Rodney. Elisabeth demanda à John de s'avancer jusqu'à elle et elle lui remit l'urne funéraire contenant les cendres de Rodney. John se retourna vers l'assemblée et commença son discours.

_- Je crois que Rodney aurait été content de vous voir tous içi, quoiqu'un peu gêné. Il cachait sa timidité sous ses airs de râleur et il a trompé son monde très peu de temps. C'était quelqu'un de généreux qui aurait donné sa vie pour sauver un seul d'entre nous. Il a sauvé cette cité plusieurs fois et nous allons continuer son oeuvre. Et un jour, quand je serais de retour sur terre, conformément à ses dernières volontés je verserais ses cendres au dessus de la réserve du parc canadien de Pacific Rim. _John prit une inspiration et leva les yeux aux ciel. _Je voulais vous dire une dernière chose Rodney. GOODBYE MY FRIEND. _

**oOo**

Un pot avait été organisé après la cérémonie mais John retourna dans ses quartiers, serrant l'urne contre lui. Dans sa chambre il posa l'urne sur sa table de chevet, s'assit sur son lit et fit un dernier discours, plus personnel.

_- Excusez moi Rodney. J'étais censé vous protéger, j'ai manqué à mon devoir. Mais je jure que je retrouverais Kolya et que je le tuerais. Pour mon discours de tout à l'heure, je suis sûr que vous avez dû rire de m'entendre dire « au revoir mon ami ». C'était pourtant ce que vous étiez pour moi, mon ami. Mais je ne sais pas si vous en étiez conscient, et ce par ma faute, même avant votre mort je vous ai fait la plus horrible des remarques. A présent votre voix me manque._

_- Major ?_

John sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il entendait Rodney.

_- Major ?_

Oui, c'est bien la voix de Rodney.

_- Major ?_

**oOo**

John se réveilla en sursaut, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte

_- Major ? Bon sang vous allez me répondre ?_

John ouvrit la porte. Rodney se tenait devant lui.

_- Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver à 9h00 pour un entrainement. Il est 10h00. Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire ? _Après un instant de silence. _Vous allez bien Major ? John**(1)**? _

_- Hein ? Oui, je suis désolé je ne me suis pas réveillé. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. Vous ..._

_- Je ... Quoi, c'est moi le cauchemar ? Merci. Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre. _

_- Non. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas en forme ce matin. _

_- Allez prendre une bonne douche, vous êtes trempés de sueur. Oh. Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas seul et que vous avez pris du bon temps. C'est ça ? C'est qui ?_

_- J'aurais préféré que ce soit ça. A plus tard Rodney._

John se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir il prit peur, ses yeux étaient gonflés et ses cheveux trempés.

_- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Qu'un cauchemar, _murmura t'il.

**TBC.**

**(1) **La première fois (et la seule je pense) que Rodney appelle le Major par son prénom c'est lors de l'épisode "Virus" juste avant l'explosion du générateur dans l'atmosphère. Du moins dans la saison 1. Pas vu encore la saison 2. Si vous avez vu un autre "John", merci de me prévenir.

Penchblende : Minerai d'uranium.

Planète Dagen : Episode « La communauté des Quinze ». Je n'aime pas cet épisode car je suis jalouse de l'autre pouffequi fait craquer Rodney.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Je suis déçue. D'après ma note de bas de page sur le chapitre 1 je disais que Rodney disait « John » lors de l'épisode Virus. Mais j'ai visionné l'épisode en V.O. et je peux vous dire qu'en version originale il ne dit pas « John » mais « You're welcome ». ARGH ! Finalement il ne l'a jamais dit. Mon monde s'écroule. Snif.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi mais à la MGM.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

John sortit finalement de sa douche, une longue douche de trente minutes, le temps pour lui de revenir à la réalité. Son cauchemar le tourmentait, les images revenaient par flashs, Kolya, Rodney agonisant, l'attaque des Syners, l'arrivée en salle d'embarquement, la cérémonie ...

Il regarda sa montre. 11h30. Trop tard pour faire de l'exercice, de plus son estomac était vide, il se dirigea donc au mess.

Il n'avait pas pris grand chose, son estomac refusait toute nourriture. Il tournait et retournait sa cuillière dans son café, complètement indifférent à l'agitation des tables voisines. 

_- Major Sheppard ? Je peux ?_

John quitta un instant son café des yeux pour regarder Elisabeth.

_- Oui, asseyez vous._

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur son café.

_- Il vous dit quoi ?_

_- Qui ?_

_- Votre café. Je savais que l'on pouvait lire dans le marc de café, mais pas dans la boisson elle-même. John, je vous observe depuis cinq minutes et vous semblez hypnotisé par cette tasse. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous tourmente. J'ai raison ?_

_- Vous allez me prendre pour un gamin._

_- Pas plus que d'habitude. Dès fois, j'ai l'impression d'être votre baby-sitter, vous et Rodney._

John tressaillit en entendant Elisabeth parler de Rodney.

_- Vous avez un problème avec Rodney ? Je l'ai croisé ce matin qui se dirigait vers vos quartiers et il avait l'air très agacé. Vous vous êtes disputé ?_

_- Non, nous avions rendez-vous pour un entraînement, j'avais assez insisté hier soir pour qu'il soit à l'heure et c'est lui qui est venu me réveiller. Je lui ai fait perdre une heure pour rien._

_- C'est pour ça que vous êtes tendu ?_

_- Non, j'ai juste fait un horrible cauchemar. _Il le lui raconta en détail_. Mais le pire c'est de voir Rodney, étendu dans cette grange, les yeux grands ouverts. Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire, ça me hante._

_- Je crois que vous avez besoin de repos. Je vais annuler la prochaine mission._

_- Surtout pas. Il faut absolument que je m'occupe l'esprit, c'était juste un simple cauchemar. Rien que le fait de vous en avoir parlé, je me sens déjà mieux._

_- Je suis là pour ça. Kate aussi._

_- Je vous promets que si dans trois jours je ne suis pas opérationnel j'irai voir notre chère psy. Maintenant, excusez moi je vais faire de l'exercice._

_- N'oubliez pas notre réunion mensuelle des chefs d'expédition. C'est à 15h00._

John acquiesça et se rendit au gymnase.

**oOo**

La réunion commença à l'heure prévue. Etaient présents, Elisabeth, responsable de la cité, Bates, responsable de la sécurité, John, responsable des équipes militaires, Carson, responsable des équipes médicales, et Rodney, responsable des équipes scientifiques.

L'ordre du jour était la mise au point d'un protocole de réenclenchement des générateurs en cas de panne générale. Rodney commença son exposé sur les incidents qui pourraient survenir à la suite d'une panne. Il fut étonné par l'attention de ses auditeurs car d'habitude il y en avait toujours un qui soufflait, dessinait, ou même baillait. En fait, c'était principalement John. Cette fois ci, le Major ne le quittait pas des yeux et semblait boire ses paroles. Ce qui mit mal à l'aise le scientifique.

John détestait habituellement ses ennuyeuses et longues réunions mensuelles, il avait souvent regretté la mort du Colonel Summer, le fait d'avoir dû le remplacé dans la chaîne de commandement. Pour la première fois, il était heureux. Heureux d'entendre Rodney soumettre un plan de secours, heureux de le voir gesticuler, de voir la passion dans son regard lorsqu'il parlait des technologies des Anciens.

Deux heures plus tard. Elisabeth conclua.

_- Messieurs, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Bon boulot Rodney. L'ordre du jour pour la prochaine réunion : gestion du stress des équipes d'exploration. Kate sera bien sûr conviée. _

John se sentit à peine visé. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Un problème Major ?_

_- Non, Docteur Weir. Aucun problème._ Il lui fit son plus magnifique sourire.

Il se retourna pour parler à Rodney mais celui-ci avait déjà filé. Tant pis, il allait de toute façon le rejoindre dans son laboratoire. Du moins, c'était dans ses projets, mais Zelenka l'intercepta à la sortie de la salle de réunion.

_- Major. J'ai besoin de vous dans le hangar, je dois vérifier Jumper 1. Il faut que vous me l'enclenchiez._

Puis Teyla l'appela pour un entraînement qui se termina à 22h00. Le temps de manger, il était déjà l'heure d'aller se coucher. Une mission était prévue le lendemain et le briefing débutait à 8h00.

**oOo**

Rodney s'était enfui de la salle de réunion. Il était mal à l'aise, il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le Major. Le seul moyen pour s'occuper l'esprit était d'analyser les textes des Anciens, par bonheur il ne fut pas dérangé. Il était presque 23h00 et il n'avait plus de café pour tenir encore une heure avant d'aller se coucher. Il décida d'aller se servir au mess. Il aimait ces petits moments de calme, il avait l'impression d'être le gardien de la cité faisant sa ronde pendant que les autres se reposent.

En retournant dans son laboratoire il croisa seulement deux gardes de sécurité. Il se remit devant son ordinateur et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit. Posé à côté du clavier, il y avait dans une assiette un beignet au chocolat. Un petit mot l'accompagnait : _Excusez moi pour ce matin. John_.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, en salle de briefing, Rodney s'installa face à John. Le Major put lire sur ses lèvres un :

_- Merci pour la surprise d'hier soir._

Pour toute réponse, John inclina la tête et sourit.

_- Donc, si je vous ai bien compris il y a une source d'énergie à environ cinq kilomètres de la porte._

_- Oui, Elisabeth. D'après les données du MALP ..._

_- Major, vous prendrez Jumper 1, _coupa Elisabeth

John sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. Les flashs revenaient en force.

_- Euh. Elisabeth, je vais prendre Zelenka à la place de MacKay pour cette mission._

_- Pourquoi ? _dire en choeur Rodney et Elisabeth.

_- Je crois qu'il est temps que Zelenka fasse une exploration hors de la cité. _

_- Qu'il le fasse avec une autre équipe ! _s'indigna Rodney.

_- Je préfère l'avoir à l'oeil, il a tendance à se mettre dans les pires situations rien que dans la cité, alors à l'extérieur ..._

_- Major, _coupa Elisabeth.

_- Elisabeth. _

_- Major, _répéta t'elle.

_- Elisabeth._

_- Je sais pourquoi vous ..._

John se leva.

_- C'est moi le chef d'équipe et je gère moi-même la composition de MON équipe. Si je veux Zelenka, c'est mon affaire._

Rodney se leva.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Major. Je laisse ma place. Je ne veux pas être un boulet. Elisabeth, si on me cherche je suis à l'infirmerie. _Il fixa le Major. _Je ne digère pas un beignet que j'ai mangé hier soir, pourtant je l'avais apprécié._

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci à toutes et tous pour les reviews. Je vois que l'histoire du beignet a beaucoup plu et pourtant ce n'était pas prévu au départ. C'est venu comme ça (peut être que j'avais faim à ce moment là) ;o).

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi mais à la MGM.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

John voulut suivre Rodney pour s'excuser, du moins trouver une excuse valable, mais Elisabeth l'agrippa par le bras.

_- Major, restez içi, nous devons parler. _John allait répondre. _C'est un ordre. _

Elisabeth attendit qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la salle et appuya sur la télécommande pour fermer les portes. Elle s'avanca vers le Major qui venait de se rasseoir et avec ses mains elle tapa sur la table.

_- Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il vous a pris ? Je croyais votre cauchemar ne vous posait plus de problèmes._

_- Ce n'est pas ..._

_- Ne me racontez pas d'histoires. Au moment où je vous ai dit de prendre le Jumper vous avez blêmi. Comme par hasard vous pilotiez Jumper 1 dans votre cauchemar. _

_- Ca n'a rien à voir. Il faut que Zelenka sorte un peu si vous voulez qu'on l'intègre à une équipe. Il a confiance en moi, donc pour sa première mission il sera plus rassuré._

_- D'accord. Alors pourquoi ne l'avoir pas convié au briefing ? _Un point pour Weir.

_- L'inspiration du moment ... C'était juste une idée au départ, et comme cette mission semble tranquille, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ..._

_- Vous savez, si vous avez peur que votre cauchemar se réalise ce sera peut-êtreZelenkaqui sera tué, ou l'un d'entre vous. _Deux points pour Weir.

_- Je n'aurai jamais dû me confier à vous. Je vous jure que je vais bien et qu'à la prochaine mission Rodney sera du voyage._

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils, elle semblait vouloir lire dans ses pensées. Si elle avait pu envoyer un MALP elle l'aurait fait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lâche prise sinon John allait craquer.

_- D'accord, _déclara t'elle enfin. _Allez prévenir Zelenka, vous partez dans une heure._

John savait qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit prudent pendant les prochains jours, ou même les prochaines semaines. Il devait dissimuler ses angoisses et tenter de reprendre pied.

**oOo**

Jumper 1 se posa non loin d'une stèle qui, d'après les données, renfermait une source d'énergie. John, angoissé comme il était, avait failli rater son atterrissage. Tracas et pilotage ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Elisabeth avait souligné un point important dans l'histoire. Et si Zelenka se faisait tuer ? Même s'il avait moins d'affinités avec le tchèque qu'avec Rodney, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre en mission. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir laissé ses craintes supplanter sa raison.

Finalement, la mission se déroula calmement. La source d'énergie était simplement un dispositif de type panneau solaire, inutile pour protéger la cité. Le retour sur Atlantis fut animé car Zelenka, excité par cette petite aventure, parlait, parlait et parlait encore, ce qui changea les idées au Major. Car le pire restait à venir, Rodney avait été vexé et d'obtenir son pardon allait se révéler plus difficile que d'affronter toute une flotte Wraith.

**oOo**

_- Rodney. Rodn..._

Rodney n'étant pas dans son laboratoire John avait pris la direction du mess. C'est dans les couloirs qu'il l'avait croisé, du moins aperçu, car le scientifique avait brusquement bifurqué en voyant le Major. John ne se laissa pas démonter et le rattrapa.

_- Rodney. Attendez, je viens pour m'excuser._

_- Vous m'apportez encore un beignet ? _persifla t'il. _Je vois que non. Heureusement, car il aurait le goût amer de votre trahison. _

_- Vous êtes vexé ?_

_- Et pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? Vous m'avez volontairement exclu de l'équipe._

_- Juste pour une mission._

_- Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ? Je vois bien que vous ne me supportez plus, à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose, soit vous levez les yeux au ciel, soit vous soufflez. _

_- J'ai changé et je vous le prouverais. _

_- Je ne sais pas. J'ai ... _Après un moment d'hésitation. _D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas pour vous que je reviens, c'est pour Teyla et Ford. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail à finir._

John le laissa partir.

_- Ne vous inquiètez pas, il vous pardonnera._

Carson avait assisté à toute la scène.

_- Vous croyez ?_

_- Oui. Je le connais bien. Il passe souvent à l'infirmerie et l'on discute beaucoup. Je peux vous dire qu'il vous admire Major. Il est très fier de faire partie de votre équipe. _

_- Mais ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure ..._

_- Je sais, il m'a raconté. Laissez-lui le temps. Le temps estompe la douleur et les souvenirs. _

_- Médecin, psychologue, et maintenant philosophe. Vous nous cachez encore d'autres facettes de votre personnalité ?_

_- Presque Major. Je suis comme un artichaut, à chaque feuille que l'on enlève on découvre d'autres feuilles, et encore d'autres, et encore d'autres. _

**oOo**

Les semaines passèrent et les missions s'enchaînèrent sans incident. Malgré tout, à chaque fois qu'il prenait le Jumper, John avait une appréhension. De plus, ses rapports avec Rodney étaient encore troubles, un malaise s'était installé entre eux.

Pour la mission du jour, il était tranquille car ils passaient la porte à pied. Ils avaient parcouru à peine un kilomètre quand ils reçurent, tous les quatres en même temps, une fléchette dans le cou. Ils tombèrent à terre, paralysés par le poison.

Couché sur le côté, John pouvait voir Rodney qui était face à lui. Soudain, Rodney regarda au-dessus du Major et John put lire la terreur dans ses yeux.

_- Major Sheppard. Je suis content de vous voir. J'ai besoin de vous._

Oh, non. Kolya.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Merci à Rieval pour l'info du CD d'Atlantis, je l'écoute en ce moment. J'ai bien aimé le n° 4 (Messages) je le trouve très beau. Merci pour vos reviews.Petit chapitre.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi mais à la MGM.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

_- Major Sheppard. Je suis content de vous voir. J'ai besoin de vous._

Oh non. Kolya.

_Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. C'est ça. Je suis dans mon lit sur Atlantis et ... AÏE !_

John avait la botte de Kolya qui lui écrasait le visage. Cette ordure profitait de la paralysie du Major pour lui faire subir les pires tortures. Après le visage ce fut les mains, les chevilles. Puis le supplice monta encore d'un cran quand Kolya sortit un couteau. Il commenca à entailler le lobe de son oreille puis effleura sa gorge. John concentra son attention sur Rodney. Il voyait bien que le scientifique était terrifié et qu'il essayait de parler. Le poison commençait à se dissiper et John prit peur. Si Rodney prononçait le moindre mot Kolya le tuerait sur le champs.

John ne pouvait que fronçer des sourcils. Si au moins Rodney pouvait comprendre le message, il ne faut pas qu'il parle, il ne faut pas qu'il parle, il ne faut pas ...

_- Stop. Vous av.. besoin ... d'lui._

Trop tard. Kolya abandonna le Major et s'approcha de Rodney.

_- Docteur MacKay ? Normalement vous n'auriez pas dû pouvoir parler avant au moins trente minutes. Soit vous êtes une force de la nature, soit ... _Kolya ramassa la fléchette à côté du scientifique. _Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous n'êtes pas une force de la nature, juste chanceux d'avoir été effleuré par cette fléchette. Cela me peine de vous voir souffrir comme ça. J'ai bien envie ..._

Kolya sortit son arme de son étui et caressa le canon. Rodney fixa un instant le Major pour trouver de l'espoir mais malheureusement le Major renvoyait une image de terreur. Kolya enleva la sécurité et pointa son arme sur Rodney. Celui-ci regardait toujours John. Sans un son, Rodney articula :

_- C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé._

Puis Rodney ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de feu qui mettrait fin à sa vie.

John était à deux doigts de perdre la raison, il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas son cauchemar qu'il revivait, il y avait trop de différences. Bien sûr, il se ne rappelait pas comment ils avaient été capturés car son cauchemar débutait au moment où Kolya sollicitait l'aide du Major. De plus, ils n'étaient pas venus en Jumper. C'est vrai que la planète ressemblait à celle du cauchemar, mais dans la galaxie de Pégase elles se ressemblent toutes. John en était à ces réflexions quand il entendit une détonation. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Rodney les yeux grands ouverts, exactement le même regard que l'autre nuit.

A différence près, il respirait. Un peu vite, mais il respirait. Finalement, Kolya avait tiré en l'air.

_- Vous avez raison Docteur, j'ai besoin du Major. Et de vous aussi. Natour, venez. Je reviens, vous me les surveillez, surtout lui, _dit-il en désignant Rodney.

**oOo**

Les effets du poison dissipés, SGA1 fut emmené sans ménagement dans le camps de base Géniis. Les mêmes gardes, les mêmes bâtiments, et cette fameuse grange où ... John sentit son estomac se nouer. Impossible. Rodney était calme, étrangement calme. Il avait dû avoir la peur de sa vie tout à l'heure.

_- Je vois que vous êtes un peu plus alertes, _déclara Kolya_. Je prends quelques affaires et nous irons dans un champs à côté._

Ils firent quelques mètres.

_- Regardez ce que nous avons trouvé sur cette planète ? Vous l'appelez comment déjà ?_

_- Un Jumper, _soupira le Major.

Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient maintenant parfaitement. C'était une prémonition, pas un cauchemar.

_- Nous avons donc trouver ce Jumper sur cette planète. Il devait être là depuis de nombreuses années car la végétation l'avait complètement envahi. Il était si bien caché, que nous avons failli passer à côté. Nous avons besoin de penchblende pour la composition de notre nouvelle bombe et il se trouve sur l'autre continent. Seul un descendant des Anciens peut piloter un Jumper. Donc, vous nous emmènerez pour ... _

_- D'accord, _déclara John.

Kolya était stupéfait.

_- Comment ça, d'accord ? Pas d'objections ou de protestations ? Qu'est ce que vous me cachez Major ?_

_- Rien. Vous avez besoin de moi, je dis oui. Rodney va jeter un coup d'oeil sur les cristaux et on y va._

Kolya observa longuement le Major.

_- Nous n'avons pas besoin du Docteur MacKay. Mes scientifiques ont réussi à analyser chaque composants et ils sont en bon état. Le vaisseau est prêt à décoller. Une dernière chose. Si vous tentez la moindre fuite, je tuerais Teyla moi-même. Je ne plaisante pas._

_- Je vous crois._

Kolya fit signe à ses sbires et ils immobilisèrent John, Ford et Teyla.

_- Et pour l'exemple ... Je suis désolé Docteur MacKay, vous serez l'exemple._

Rodney recula, les mains en l'air. Kolya dégaina son arme et lui tira une balle dans le ventre.

_- Noooooooon ! _hurlèrent SGA1, John hurlant plus fort que les autres.

Rodney se plia en deux et tomba la tête la première dans l'herbe haute.

John sentit ses jambes se dérober et tomba à genoux. Il avait encore une fois échoué.

**TBC ? A votre avis ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Et maintenant suite et fin de mon histoire. Bizzare, il y a souvent 5 chapitres à mes histoires.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi mais à la MGM.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5

Rodney était mort encore une fois. A moins que ne ce soit encore un cauchemar. Oui, bien sûr il allait se réveiller sur Atlantis.

_- Major ?_

Ca marche. Il entend Rodney l'appeler.

_- Major ?_

Il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux, mais c'est si dur.

_- Major ?_

C'est si bon d'entendre sa voix. Soudain, une douleur dans le bas du dos le ramena cruellement à la réalité. Ce n'était pas Rodney qui l'appelait mais Kolya.

_- Voyons Major Sheppard. La mort de votre ami vous fait sourire ? Bon. Ma patience a des limites. Si vous ne vous relevez pas je vous donnerais un coup de pied plus fort._

John ouvrit les yeux et vit le corps du scientifique. Il se rappela la promesse qu'il avait fait l'autre fois, tuer Kolya. Du moins, c'était dans son cauchemar.

Les gardes Géniis le relevèrent sans douceur. John se massa le bas du dos. _Tu vas avoir un sacré bleu demain, _pensa t'il_. De quoi te plains tu. Tu es vivant._ Il jeta encore un oeil sur le corps de son ami. Il entendait au loin Kolya lui hurler des mots doux, mais il s'en foutait. Lui, il n'entendait que son coeur battre dans ses tempes. Boum, boum, boum, boum.

Boum, c'est ce qu'il a ressenti quand Kolya lui envoya un direct du droit dans la machoire.

_- Vous ne réagissez pas Major ? D'accord, c'est au tour de Teyla._

John repris tout à coup conscience de la situation, il ne voulait pas perdre un autre membre de son équipe. Il tenta de se libérer mais ses gardes étaient de vraies armoires à glace. Kolya quant à lui s'approcha dangereusement de Teyla, un couteau à la main.

Soudain, John sentit quelque chose siffler à côté de son oreille et vit l'un de ses gardes tomber, le deuxième le rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard. Puis ce fut les gardes de Teyla et Ford de subir le même sort. Chacun, une balle en pleine tête. John ne connaissait qu'un seul homme dans cette galaxie qui pouvait atteindre aussi précisément sa cible. Goldsmith de SGA3. Il vit l'équipe arriver, Carson les accompagnait.

Kolya, en voyant mourir ses hommes, tenta de s'enfuir mais Teyla le maîtrisa en quelques secondes. John ramassa l'arme du commandeur et lui colla le canon sur son front :

_- Major, ne faites pas ça_, supplia Teyla. _Il va devoir répondre de ses actes, et il sera jugé._

_- Vous avez raison. Kolya, vous êtes jugé coupable pour le meutre du Docteur MacKay et vous êtes condamnés à la peine capitale._

_- Je n'ai pas peur Major Sheppard. Tuez-moi. TUEZ MOI !_

_- John, _hurla Carson qui était près de Rodney, _il n'en vaut pas la peine. _

John serra la machoire, retourna l'arme dans sa main et assoma Kolya avec la crosse.

Il se releva et se dirigea, les épaules basses, vers Carson. Même s'il l'avait déjà vécu en rêve, il n'était pas prêt à voir la mort sur le visage du scientifique, de revoir encore une fois le sang s'écouler lentement. Il avait remarqué que Carson n'avait pas tenté de faire de la réanimation, John comprit que c'était trop tard. Si SGA9 était arrivée cinq minutes avant, Rodney serait toujours vivant. Juste cinq petites minutes.

Il s'approcha du médecin. Carson avait retourné Rodney sur le dos, mais quelque chose clochait, il n'y avait pas de sang.

_- Mais ... Comment ? _balbutia le Major.

Rodney, en entendant la voix de John, ouvrit les yeux.

_- Major, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, _fit Carson.

**oOo**

John sentit ses jambes le lâcher et s'assit à côté du Canadien miraculé. Un gilet pare-balles, il portait un gilet pare-balles. Pourquoi ni avait-il pas pensé ? D'abord, pourquoi en portait-il un justement aujourd'hui ? C'était sûrement Elisabeth.

_- J'ai l'impression Major, que ca ne vous fait pas plaisir de me voir en vie._

_- Au contraire Rodney. Je crois surtout que le Major n'arrive pas à y croire. Et maintenant, taisez vous et prenez un peu d'oxygène, vous avez reçu l'équivalent d'un énorme coup de poing quand la balle a touché votre gilet pare-balles. _

_- Carson, je n'y comprends plus rien._

_- Que je vous explique Major. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à faire des cauchemars. Nous avons fait la même nuit, le même rêve, mais je l'ai vécu de mon point de vue. Pour moi, il a commencé quand Ford a passé la porte en soutenant Teyla et il s'est terminé avec la cérémonie. Il y avait quand même une différence entre nous, en me réveillant je ne me souvenais de rien, juste d'une mauvaise impression. Puis, au mess, vous vous êtes assis juste derrière moi, vous ne m'aviez pas vu. J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Elisabeth et quand vous lui avez parlé de Rodney, mort les yeux grands ouverts, tout m'est revenu en mémoire. _

_- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? J'avais l'impression de devenir fou._

_- Vous m'auriez cru ? Je n'y croyais pas moi même. Le lendemain Rodney est venu me voir, il était en colère parce que vous l'aviez exclu de l'équipe et je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire. Il m'a bien sûr pris pour un fou, mais il comprenait votre réaction. Puis le temps a passé. Et j'ai eu un premier indice. _

_- Un premier indice ?_

_- Dans mon cauchemar, au moment où je vais voir Teyla pour vérifier son état, le Caporal Dobson se trouve dans un lit voisin. Je me souviens d'avoir lu son dossier médical parce que la veille je l'avais opéré pour une appendicectomie. Et hier, justement, je l'ai opéré. J'avais donc une date comme élément de rapprochement. J'ai donc prévenu Rodney et après une très dure bataille verbale je l'ai convaincude mettre un gilet pare-balles._

_- Et si Kolya lui avait mis une balle dans la tête ? _

_- C'était un risque à courir._

_- Alors pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps à venir ? _

_- Vous croyez que ça été facile de convaincre Elisabeth d'envoyer du renfort ? Elle a failli me faire enfermer, jusqu'à ce qu' il y ait un appel de détresse de SGA9 pour une jambe cassée._

_- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié SGA9. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que nous ayons fait le même rêve ?_

_- C'est parce que vous avez sûrement le gène naturel des anciens, _déclara Rodney.

_- Ca se tient, _répondit Carson. _Je crois aussi que c'est parce que vous êtes notre ami, c'est un lien très fort. _

_- Je sais que vous êtes mon ami Carson. Mais le Major ..._

John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rodney doutait encore de son amitié. Mais comment lui en vouloir, John n'a jamais été quelqu'un de démonstratif. Deux yeux bleus semblaient sonder son esprit.

_- Vous en doutez encore ? _demanda John.

_- Oui. Enfin, je crois._

_- Alors, n'en doutez plus._

_- C'est vrai, il fallait le voir quand on l'a retrouvé près de votre cadavre, _argumenta Carson_, une vraie loque _._ Et il fallait entendre son discours lors de votre enterrement. Très émouvant._

_- Hum. Carson. C'est très déroutant pour moi de vous entendre parler de ma mort. Quoique Major, j'aimerais bien entendre ce que vous avez dit de moi._

_- Jamais de la vie. Je ne referai jamais ce discours.Ou je pars avant, ou je vous suis de près. _

_- A la vie, à la mort ?_

_- Oui, mon ami. A la vie, à la mort._

John lui fit un clin d'oeil, accompagné par une tape sur le ventre. Malheureusement, juste là où la balle avait frappé.

_- Aïe ! John ! _

_- Oups, j'avais oublié. Excusez moi. Un beignet ?_

Rodney le fusilla du regard.

_- Non, trois. Un pour moi, et deux pour mes amis._

**Fin **(j'avais prévenu,j'ai un esprit tordu).


End file.
